


In Regards to Our Nightmare

by GameofShips



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual fluff and smut, Fighting between pastas at times, I Don't Even Know, Jack has major claustrophobia in regards to the music box, Jack has mental breakdowns here and there, Jack has nightmares, Jeff has anger issues, Jeff is pretty mean in the beginning, M/M, M/M couples, Most all of them have phobias that will appear in time, Multi, Slight hints of past Rainbow Jack, Some people die off soon-ish, Violence, eventual self harm, seriously don't know what else to add lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameofShips/pseuds/GameofShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many of the Creepypasta's live together in Slender's mansion, and with a group of newbies brought in by Slender, some pasta's developed hostile intentions against the new ones. </p><p>Until their entire lifestyle is catapulted into hazardous circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy people who decide to read this, this'll be my next story and I promise I'll do my best to keep it going for a while and not just drop it off completely

Jeff was walking around the mansion, it was about 3:am and Jeff woke from the sound of several, quiet, nervous footsteps and a few shaky voices (Newbies I bet) Jeff thought to himself with disgust. 

Their was a banging sound as someone fell and collided with the wood floor in the living room as the rest of the newbies crowded in. 

"Godammit Jack!" "What where the fuck you're walking!" Complained a fairly masculine voice "Fucking clown..." Jeff heard him mutter from where he was looking on the new ones from a hallway. 

"Calm yourselves, their will be plenty of time to show off your brashness when the others are awake. Find yourselves a room, their are plenty for each." Slender said in his calm yet demanding voice, or voices since he doesn't have a mouth, his voice kinda echoes around him all coming through clearly but centered at different spots.

Jeff huffed quietly as he began his way back up the steps, breifly illuminated by lightning. 

\------- Laughing Jack's P.O.V 

"Hey Jack would you like to sleep in our room?" Asked Hoodie, Masky looking at Jack, with a what you could guess concerning..body language. 

"Uhm.., no not this time guys, I'm gonna try sleeping in a room of my own tonight" Jack said softly in a scratchy, tired voice. 

"Alright Jack, but you know where to find us if you need us" Said Hoodie as he and Masky walked into their room, hands interlocked. 

"Yeah" Jack replied quietly to himself as he looked for an open door meaning it was up for grabs, settling on a decently sized from in the clown's opinion. 

Jack began to settle in, organize his few things, clothes (all monotone clown suits like his current one), a pair of long, slightly rusted scissors, a little toy soldier from a long time ago, and a few other random things, mostly useless. 

"Hey" said a slightly childish but confident voice spoke up from outside his door, scaring him and causing him to jump at least a foot. 

"Hey, jeez you could knock or something man" Jack sputterd out, ragining his balance. 

"Sorry about that, your Jack right? You're new here, I'm BEN" BEN said, offering his hand, which Jack shook shyly. 

"Wanna go play some video games?" BEN asked Jack, his eyes full of childish happiness, Jack's pale blue eyes looking into BEN's as he smiled, slightly showing his pointed teeth. 

"Sure kiddo".


	2. Jack makes a friend...and an enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEN and Laughing Jack stayed up most the night playing video games and eating candy and popcorn, some thought it was cute, others thought it was wrong for a newbie to mix so well with one who lived in the mansion before him.

(No ones P.O.V, just a filler) 

Laughing Jack and BEN easily stayed up till 4:am playing games, a variety from Call of Duty to Mortal Kombat, to Star Wars.   
Even watched a few movies and ate candy until they passed out.

BEN curled into a ball bundled up in blankets.

And Jack, face first into a pillow, his butt partly propped up by his legs with a failed attempt to cover himself up during the night visible. 

Both him and BEN were asleep and slightly snoring when a few others woke up. 

One of which being Jeff...who was an ass...staring at Jack's ass

Smirking...

And kicking Jack in the side. 

\-------

(Still no set P.O.V lol) 

Jack wailed awake with a jolt of pain running through his body, not bad but enough to wake you up.

"What the fuck man?" BEN half shouted half whispered at Jeff.

"What?" Jeff said "Isn't it wake up time?"

"Not like that!"

"Why not?" 

"Because!" 

"Bec-" 

"Both of you just shut up" Eyeless said, the black holes in his face seeming angry. 

"Sorry Eye.." BEN slowly said, hanging his head down. 

When they all regained themselves and looked around they realized they hadn't even seen the 6'4 monotone clown leave, and they wouldn't have know he could disappear in a puff of smoke if Masky and Hoodie weren't there. 

"You upset him, and you" Hoodie said, pointing at Jeff accusingly. "Caused it" 

"Better point that finger somewhere else kid, if you wanna keep it" Jeff stated coldly 

"Stop your bickering" Said Slender, causing   
all of them to jump since no one knew he was even in the mansion. 

"Their will be no bloodshed in my home, if you must kill then find a house with a family and have at it. We're untraceable to human eye" Slender said. 

"And Jeff. If someone is sleeping do not wake them unless I or Eyeless say so" 

\---------

(Jack's P.O.V. Finally a P.O.V whew) 

After everyone had settled and calmed down Jack came back to the crowd, seeing everyone line up for breakfast he went to grab a plate at the same time Jeff did.

"Back off Jack" Jeff growled out 

Jack bared his pointy teeth in a smile that seemed to creep Jeff out. (Wow, this douchecanoe is actually pretty) Jack thought as he imagined rubbing his finger against the stark white skin of Jeff's face. 

"Gonna grab a plate or not Jacky" BEN squeaked out at a Jack who was lost in thought. 

"Oh, yeah sorry kiddo" Jack said, handing BEN and plate and getting one for himself 

And began shoveling what ever he wanted onto his plate, there were literally mountains of food, eggs, bacon, livermush, biscuits, pancakes, and more foods than Jack could name. 

When he finished loading down his plate and got a fork to eat with he realized (gladly) he wasn't the only one who had a mountain on their plate, yet we all look so skinny, Jack who's hips and ribs were practically able to be drawn in full detail, (geez glad we all look starved, no discrimination on that front) he thought,  
Shoveling down his food as the group watched Interstellar on the huge wall mounted TV.

\---------

(Jeff's P.O.V) 

"Hey Jeff?" 

"Whatcha want Eye?" 

"To talk to you about giving the newbies people to kill."


	3. The Monotone Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Eyeless hastily shut down their conversation, and Laughing Jack decides to sleep again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know this chapter's really early lol, hope you enjoy it.

"Ok Eye but not now, too damn early" Jeff said quickly, in between mouthfuls of food. 

"Fine Jeff whatever" Eyeless retorted. 

"Hey BEN I'm gonna try sleeping again, in my bed this time" Jack whispered over to BEN. 

BEN looked away from the movie to Jack.

"You sure Jacky? It's getting to the good parts" BEN whispered curiously. 

"Yeah kiddo, just really tired" Jack said, getting up. 

"Night kiddo." 

"G'night Jack" 

\----------  
(Jack's P.O.V) 

Jack was asleep for hours, dreaming.  
His own personal hell of which he couldn't escape. 

In this nightmare he was trapped inside the box again, but it was bigger, darker, and had millions of other copies of the box. 

When Jack escaped from one he ended up in another. 

The panels of the boxes displayed memories, Rainbow Jack and Issac, Jack digging and ripping his scissors across his body in various places, different instances of Jack's mental breakdowns. 

The monotone clown fell to his knees, he felt alone, boxed in, cornered, stuck, trapped, be he felt alone most of all. 

He screamed and tugged at his hair as he closed his eyes and began to cry violently.

The dead silence of the nightmarish boxes echoing he's screams back at him. 

His choking sobs resonating as he began to shake and convulse while profusely crying all over the ground. 

As the panel beneath him flashed a memory of him killing Issac so long ago and it hit him like a bullet, how alone he felt, how abandoned. 

"Issac I-I'm so s-sorry" Jack stuttered out between sobs. 

\-----------  
(Hoodie's P.O.V) 

We all heard the screaming and gagging and clattering well above the tv's heightened volume. 

Some rushed to see what was going on and others just stared at each other. 

Me and a few others up and ran to the room the noise came from, Laughing Jack's. 

We opened his door expecting a group of murderers or something but no, we find the black and white clown on his knees gagging and lightly retching every once and a while, blood dripping from his mouth and possibly other places. 

Hoodie charged in to see what was wrong with his friend, the sobbing, hurt, clown. 

"Hey, Jack" Hoodie whispered, slowly rubbing his hand down Jack's back. 

"B-b-bathro-" Jack stammered out rushing out the door and past the small crowd and into a nearby bathroom hardly making it to the toilet before he began to throw up his breakfast. 

And Hoodie was beside him in an instant, comforting his sickened friend, Masky joined him in his efforts as they rubbed his back and sides. 

"It's okay Jack, we're here for you" Hoodie said, Masky noding in agreement as the clown seemed to have stopped vomiting. 

A few hours later the crowd dispersed leaving Masky and Hoodie alone with Jack, who fell asleep. 

After a while they gently hefted the clown to his bed, covering him up and putting a bottle of water on his nightstand and a trash can beside his bed just in case. 

Masky and Hoodie rejoined the group and resumed the movie, it was quiet for a while till someone broke the silence. 

"What the hell was that?"


	4. Happy thanksgiving guys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some information guys

Hey guys and gals who read this, wanted to thank you all for reading this, I love you all ;-; and I hope you have happy thanksgivings. Gonna take a break tomorrow so I should have the next chapter up Friday, later guys


	5. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up, violent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reallllyyyyy sorrryyyy as a forewarning, at least on my version it shows up as I didn't space any chat breaks and I have no clue how to fix it, sorry guys,  
> I hope you can work through the mess though unless it looks normal on your version.

Laughing Jack, after his break down and nightmare. And he wake up to BEN gently rolling Jack's shoulder. 

"Wake up Jackkkkkk" BEN said fairly loud in his childish voice. 

"Mm....Fine kiddo I'm up" Jack said groggily, rubbing his eyes, glaring down at BEN who made a comment about Jack's eyes, but he couldn't hear it, he heard ringing and buzzing and droning, like a static feedback 

".....c...k"  
"..j...k"  
"..JACK" BEN shouted finally snapping Jack out of his daze 

"WHAT kid?" Jack shouted down to the boy 

"S-sorry Jacky, just you stopped moving and your pupils got all big I thought something was wrong" BEN said shakily, freighted by the usually jovial clown's sudden anger "Nothing's wrong kid I'm fine." Jack said glowering at the boy, standing at his full unbent 7 foot height. Walking- or rather poofing out of his room in a puff of black smoke, leaving BEN alone. \------ Jack's P.O.V Laughing Jack found himself atop a blackened burnt stump, surrounded by gnarled burnt roots flanked on all sides by dark, towering willow trees. Jack loved it. It was perfect for him. Jack began to shake, feeling himself start to break down from yelling at BEN. Tears welling on his eyelids as he gripped his hips in his hands, left on right and right on left like he was holding his stomach, but instead of feeling sick he began to claw himself. His long pointed fingers digging into the thin flesh of his hips, tearing the skin and his clothes as he dug his clawed hands deeper, grinding against the bone as he began to wail from pain and self hatred, blood pooled down the stump and around him. His vision became spotty, from tears and his bleeding Jack assumed. The last thing to go through Jack's mind before he went unconscious, was that beautiful, stark white, smiling face. Looking at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy guys sorry I had a busier weekend than I anticipated, hope you guys like this chapter, thankssss!!


	6. Monotone Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm gonna have to take a break from updating, I have no clue what to do about the spacing issue, I've gone back and spaced three time and it's still being crunched together. 
> 
> Sorry guys, soon as it stops I'll have a new chapter up, thankssss!!!!!

Jeff's P.O.V 

After Jack had vanished BEN came crying to Jeff, whining that something was wrong with Jack and that he just vanished. 

So Jeffy and a few others started a small manhunt for the clown, with no luck, he left no trace. But then again he wasn't walking to wherever he went now was he? 

They all broke up into single groups but stayed within earshot of each other in case one of them found the clown. After Jeff searched for about half and hour he heard deep, ragged breathing, coming from almost beneath him, he looked down expecting to see that Jack had fell asleep out side. But when he looked down he did see the clown, but he was coated in blood from the waist down, deep gashes coated his hips, the skin and flesh marred down to the bone. "Hey guys!" Jeff shouted, a series of trampling footsteps followed afterwards. "What Jeff? Didja find h-" Eyeless started to say, eyes falling on the monotone form laying on the ground before them, blood pooled around his rigid, twitching body. "So should we try and get him back?" Toby said. "I have him, meet me back at the mansion" Slender said, his shadow tentacles encasing him and Jack, warping them to the mansion "Let's start our way back I guess" one of them said, followed by a groan of tiredness.


	7. Rebel Rebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, caught up with school work, relationship, and the spacing issue, but I believe it's all resolved now lol

"You've got your mother in a whirl  
She's not sure if you're a boy or a girl  
Hey babe, your hair's alright  
Hey babe" 

"JACK CUT THAT SHIT OFF ITS FUCKIN' TWO IN THE MORNING" Jeff shouted across the house at the monotone clown 

"BUT YOURE THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO STAY HERE WHILE THEY WENT OUT SO SHUT IT" Laughing Jack knew what he was getting himself into, arguing with Jeff? WAS NOT the best idea. Especially this early. 

"What was th-" Jeff began angrily opening Jack's door (When did this bitch get so fit?) Jeff quickly thought to himself glaring at the slim clown wearing a Ziggy Stardust tank top and black skinny jeans. 

"You fucking realize what time it is right, fuckface?" Jeff said angling his head down some to hide his very slight blush. 

"Yep, and that's the point dickhead" Jack retorted back. 

"Rebel Rebel, you've torn your dress  
Rebel Rebel, your face is a mess  
Rebel Rebel, how could they know?  
Hot tramp, I love you so!" 

Jeff sleepily walked over to the blaring stereo system, about to shut it off until a stark white and slightly black tinted, with fingers gradually sloping into points, gripped Jeff's wrist. 

"You know not to touch my stuff right?" Jack gently spoke, a small hint of agitating in his voice. 

"Do you have a better plan to stop me, bitch?" 

"This isn't four months ago, Jeffy, I will break you" Jack said grinning a bit. 

"Is that a threat? From you?" Jeff said, snorting loudly "Dont make me laugh,  
clown nose" 

"And I love your dress  
You're a juvenile success  
Because your face is a mess  
So how could they know?  
I said, how could they know?"

Jeff swept his other hand forward, switching the stereo off. 

Immediately he found himself pinned on the wall, slightly turned on from the dominate force, by the other male himself in general. 

"Let. Me. The. Fuck. Down. Now Jack" Jeff said angrily, wide eyed and shaking some. 

"Why should it? Seems like you enjoy this some" Jack said glancing down Jeff's waist, slowly licking his lips slightly before kissing Jeff's neck. 

"Get the hell off me Jack. Now" Jeff said,  
His voice quiet. 

"Fine, fine, have it your way Jeffy" Jack let him go and turned around to walk to his bed, and air of disappointment about him. 

SLAM. 

"I never said I didn't like it. But I run this carnival clown boy." Jeff said, whispering into Jack's ear, gently biting the lobe. 

Jack slightly rolled his hips as Jeff pinned his wrist above him on the soft bed. 

Jeff began to aggressively bite up the other male's neck, before setting on his lips, slowly sliding his tounge past Jack's gently pointed teeth. 

Hearing the other teen gently moan at the feeling as the creaky door to Jack's room began to open. 

"O JEEZ!" 

"BEN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebel Rebel - David Bowie


	8. Vultures Fly

Laughing Jack's P.O.V

Laughing Jack tossed and turned in his sleeping, thrashing side to side slightly, whimpering some before he jolted up lightly gasping as he came back to the waking world. 

No Jeff.

No good vibes. 

Just pain and an empty feeling settled into him. 

(Oh well...maybe if it were easy they wouldn't be dreams) Jack though as he pushed himself into a sitting position, stretching and yawning like he'd slept a full week. 

Grunting as he got up and peeling off the slightly bloody gauze bandages off his hips, looking at the various scars across his body. 

Grabbing one of his shirts, the causual monotone with a hint of, monotone, decadent tattered black feathers endlessly woven into the shoulders. 

Hearing nothing but silence down stairs he began to sit back down to think some, hearing a loud smashing noise beneath his floor and shouts and muffled screams, Jack hopped up to his door to crack it open until BEN nearly broke his cone nose by shoving open the door. 

"BEN what the fu-"   
"Shh sh shhhhh" BEN interrupted, shoving his childlike hand across Jack's mouth to silence him. 

Leaning down to hear BEN quietly. 

"Th-th-theirs p-people here Jack, l-lots of them" BEN stammered out 

Jack's pale white eyes began to widen at the realization, "Where's Slender and the others?" 

"I-I don't know, m-maybe the dinning hall" BEN said, peaking out of the keyhole to Jack's room nervously

A series of loud clashes and a few gruff voices downstairs followed by loud gurgling screech, claws scraping across the wood floor. The voices and stomping footsteps began to recede, the screeching following them. 

Jack peeked out of his window to see a group of fairly armed people, some with guns, others blade weapons, holding their ears as streams of blood ran from them. 

One, two, three, little flames began to light, firebombs. 

Jeff's P.O.V 

"Eye, where's BEN?" Jeff shouted, wide eyed in adrenaline, blood coating his knife. 

"With Jack I think, Jeff we can't wait much longer." Eye replied looking over the few faces to be seen, Toby, Jeff, himself, Masky and Hoodie, and that was it. 

The house stunk of blood and gore, distant whimpering could be heard from the dinning hall, no one dared go and look for other pastas though, dread creeped into all of them as soon as the people burst through the main door. 

Laughing Jack's P.O.V 

BEN gently opened the door, his eyes watering, holding his mouth to stop coughing, the smoke didn't both Jack much, the smell around the house did though as they crept as fast as they could while remaining quiet incase the mysterious people were still around. 

Soon as the reached the main landing into the living room/foyer, bodies laid every where, some full of smoking bulletholes, others were fully eviserated, claw marks all over them, arms ripped from their socket, eyes burnt out. 

A bloodbath in general. 

Eyeless Jack's P.O.V 

"Jeff, hey we gotta go like now!" Eye said, making sure everyone was ready.

"Hang on Eye." Jeff said, opening the door himself. 

Nearly poking his eye out on Jack's nose. 

By instinct Jeff swung his knife up in a deadly arc to connect with the throat of whoever we infront of him. 

Laughing Jack, being not particularly humanoid, snatched the knife from his hand, and a very angry Jeff shoving him backwards, coming to a staggering halt. 

"Well good morning to you to, jackass" Jack calmly spoke. 

"And next time I'll break you damn nose if you touch my knife again" 

"GUYS!," Eye yelled at them "Now is not the fucking time for a pride war we are leaving now." Eye said, escorting the others out a back door to grey van behind the house. 

The forest illuminated by the flames spreading across the roof. 

"Guys.." Laughing Jack whispered quietly. 

An agitated, unified "What." As they turned to look at Jack, a long, deep gash stretching across his stomach, end to end. 

Blood pouring out in sheets, the cut deep enough past the muscle to see a faint outline of his insides. 

Firelight glinting off a curved knife blade dropped on the group and the sound of footsteps stampeding away into the forest as Jack paled, blood pouring between he fingers as he felt himself begin to get sick. 

Falling onto the grass.


	9. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, towards the end up this chapter the spacing issue is occurring again, really sorry about that so bear with me lol, next chapter I'll try out on my school laptop (I really hate that thing by the way)

Jeff's POV 

"C'mon Jeff leave em alone and go to bed, like fuck man do you know how early it is?" Eyeless said, irritated at Jeff's pestering of Toby and BEN. 

"Shove off Eye you know it's funny" Jeff said, dangling BEN's elf hat above his head, pressing it to the roof of the van laughing at the preteen's struggles. 

Toby finally had enough of Jeff's game and slapped his arm down causing him to drop the hat "Hey dickface you wouldn't like it if we threw your knife away would you" Toby said through gritted teeth. 

With all of them on edge their tempers flared quite a lot, besides Laughing Jack who just sat/laid in the back of the van, a small circle of the things everyone took before they had to leave. That and well everything they jacked from middle-of-nowhere homes and shit. 

Angrily grunting as his game came to an end, not wanting to cause Eyeless to crash in a argument. Settling into sleep in the dingy patchy seat, a light tapping on his shoulder keeping him from doing so. 

"What now." Jeff whispered in an angry tone. 

"Sorry about earlier, Jeff, I didn't mean to we're all just tired." Jeff guessed it was Toby, only grunting in reply before rolling over on his side. 

All in all it was quite a large van, three rows, moderate space behind the last row, it was fairly roomy, but very stuffy, the heat said on what seemed like a 8 setting for hours while the rain outside got heavier and Eyeless finally decided to give it a rest and shut the heat off. 

(About damn time) Jeff thought hearing the clicks as it slide to 0, or he hoped at least. 

Now just a dull sound of several snores, light engine sounds, and rain, lots and lots of rain. 

(Well least no one can see our faces) Jeff beginning to realize he had no clue where Eye was driving. 

"Hey Eyeless?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Know where we're goin?" Jeff said quietly, keeping a low voice not to wake anyone or irritate their driver. 

"Uhhm, not really no, and 80 mile limit away seems best though, for now at least" Eyeless Jack said. 

Masky/Hoodie-ish POV

They'd been on the road for what seemed like a week but really it was only about a day and a half, and it rained and stormed the whole time, the one time they had the radio on the heard that a mysterious forest fire burned down about a quarter of a forest in the Fargo area, nothing about a house or bodies or so which is good, granted its impossible for us to leave traceable finger prints, it's nice to know the mansion was still hidden. 

"Son of mother fucking bitch" Eyeless said slowing the van down. 

"What?" Hoodie whispered, everyone else asleep he assumes. 

"So I may not be an expert on vehicles, but I'm nearly fucking positive we need gas soon or we're walking in the rain" Eyeless said, his voice growing more scornful. 

"Could we like, siphon some or something? I don't know if theirs any money in here" Hoodie whispered, gently rolling Masky over some to look on the floor, he always was a heavy sleeper. 

"Isn't any up here" Eyeless said "You find any?" 

"Nothing but a cooler with some water bottles, damn this thing has a ton of storage space" Hoodie said starting to climb over Masky to open the other floor compartment. 

"And behind door number two issssss, beef jerky and duct tape? Odd combination man" 

"Hey don't blame me, this thing was stolen in like, Slendy said around 1950s or 60s? Round that time I think so none of us were present for that theft, dunno about Jack back there, haven't heard much from him, his age especially" Eyeless said, calming down some. 

(Well he can't be that old) Hoodie thought to himself (he looks about 17 or so)

Rolling over to cuddle back around Masky who was still deep asleep. 

Laughing Jack's POV 

Waking up wide eyed from a nightmare, his hand feeling around his arms and chest, realizing he's not bound, not trapped, just in the back of the van wear they put him, his stomach burning up. 

Looking down at the gash seeing it lightly bound but no longer bleeding, he felt pale though, and sick, beads of sweat running down his face. 

Pressing his forehead against the glass of the back windshield, feeling the thud of the rain against it. 

(We stopped?) He thought, not trusting himself to speak yet he slowly slid up to look over the row of seats in front of him, seeing BEN and Toby in the row in front of him, deep asleep leaning on each other (Hmp, aren't they cute) he thought to himself, slightly happy at the display of a developing friend-relation-ship. 

Masky and Hoodie he believes, were in the row in front of them, and the row beyond them looked empty, and Jeff resided in the front passenger seat. (Maybe they swapped seats? I don't remember any of them sitting where they are now) Jack thought, Eyeless now aware of the conscious clown. "Hey Jack you feel up for helping out some?" Eyeless asked him. (I heal fast anyways) Laughing Jack thought. "Sure, whatcha need?" "We, need gas for the Rust Bucket."


	10. Head Like a Hole

-Jeff's pov-

 

_(Of course I had to siphon the gas). Jeff thought to himself as he felt the fluid from the gas tank, forcing himself not to retch from the overwhelming taste as he placed the end of the tube into the jug he brought with him. After a couple minutes the stream of fluid pouring into the jug began to sputter and stop, tossing the tube away and closing the gas cap back before setting off back to the van with his jug. About two hours of retracing his steps and avoiding a bees nest (Supersenses have their benefits) Jeff came to a stop at the top of a hill, setting down the jug of gas to take a break he seen a couple deer trot past at the base of the hill. And a few more deer, birds, and so on, Jeff started to ask himself why can't himself and the others just be left alone by people? (Oh yeah, we're killers) he thought cynically to himself. *Snap* Jeff twisted around to face what ever might be there but he saw nothing, and heard nothing, assuming nothing he turned to face the ground in front of the hill again- "Hey there Jackie" Said Laughing Jack hanging upside down from the tree branch above Jeff, earning him a hard punch in the sternum causing him to fall on his back. Upon landing Jeff burst into laughter seeing the clown fall from the tree looking down to help him up after he was done laughing, Jack wasn't on the ground anymore. Turning around to look, Jeff wasn't in the woods anymore, he was in a house, just past the front door which was chained and barred, their was yelling and clattering noises from the room down the hall, a trail of ink and splatters of it on the walls all the was down to the door of the room. Falling down as it melted away into a puddle of black ink, the screams now louder as blood and gore spewed from the open doorway. Thunder shook the house as lightning illuminated it for a few seconds, bodies and blood and something else, colorful (Paint?) Jeff asked himself as he started down the hall after the noise stopped, passing the room and taking a quick glance inside. Seeing nothing inside it besides furnishings and accommodations, hearing a scratching noise, like nails on splintery wood pass behind him. Looking the direction the noise went and seeing nothing, a trail of splatterd various colors of paint, turning to the left after the cold air that fell over him, the front door stood open and a pitch black figure stooped and bent down to force its large thin figure through. Blinking his dried eyes the figure was gone. Turning to the right to continue down the hall. It's face inches from Jeff's as its claws dug into his arms, as Jeff opened his mouth to scream he saw its face clearly, a liquidy, glistening, black ink that made up its entire tall, boney, sinewy, body As Jeff screamed its grip tightened in his arms cutting through veins and muscle like paper, sliding its tongue down Jeff's throat- "Jeff hey are you ok?" BEN kept saying, shaking him awake. His sweat rolling off him after he woke up in the vans backseat, learning they got gas while he was asleep, opting to keep his dream to himself. "Hey Eye, where are we going? Toby asked, as they drove through thick, snow covered woods, a run down old house lay before them. "Here"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good job Olive Garden, you know who you are and you've got me doing this again Cx


	11. Is It Right, To Be So Wrong?

After spending a few days settling into the dusty old house and stealing from here and there stores and houses (Courtesy of Jack and his teleportation of course) everything was stocked to the brim from clothes, to food, and everything in between.

As everyone settled into a room they liked their were little things found scattered about, like mementoes from colorful times left to rot under years of dust, drawings in crayon and marker. The place was strange, downright eerie actually. It's perfect in its own way.

 

Laughing Jack's P.O.V

 

'Rrrr," growing irritable at not being able to open the door to his room without it squeaking, and echoing down the hall when he's trying to be sneaky and not teleport.

(I really need a new room) Jack thought, lumbering past everyone else's rooms, their doors closed and locked, snores emanating softly from behind the solid doors, as Jack continued to walk down the hall.

The wandering insomniac clown made his way into the kitchen, tripping over someone's stuffed pink unicorn.

"What an ass" Jack thought to himself, setting the oversized animal in one of the many stools while he went about gathering food for himself. 

"So, come here often?" Jack said, starting a conversation with the stuffed toy, well aware of how crazy it looked, but hey, when you're lonely a lot of things seem fun to talk to.

Cutting on the coffee maker while he grabs a bowl, milk, and cereal. 

"You like Rocky Horror Picture Show?" 

“Jack, who're you talking too?" Jeff spoke up, scaring the hell outta Jack causing him to drop his glass bowl on the floor breaking it. 

"You jackass, it’s too early for you to be sneaking up on me,” Jack said in a groggy mood, kneeling down to collect the shards of glass, hearing Jeff shuffle away towards the broom closet.

Tossing away the large shards he seen Jeff shuffle over to the area and start sweeping, Jack couldn't help but look over Jeff's frame, his skinny, muscular body draped over with loose pajamas, all in all he looked weird, like a teenage boy going through adolescence all over again, but he was still cute, his dark hair and almost inhuman white skin, he was actually a little bit taller than Jack now too, thinking about how nice it might feel to cuddle up to- 

"Hey, Earth to Jack" Jeff shouted waving his hands in Jack's face, snapping him out of his stupid daydream.

"Sorry, sorry kinda feeling a little sick, I think I might go and lay down again,” Jack said, collecting his coffee and heading off before Jeff could question it. 

Closing his door and setting his coffee down before stripping down to his underwear and a shirt and climbing under his many blankets and laying in a hazy darkness, the static messing with his hair when he moved to get comfortable before falling asleep. 

After a while, Jack woke to a weight beside him, under one of his blankets and snoring softly. 

Peeking his head out from under his blankets he seen the back of Jeff's head, slightly shaking every once in a while, Jack reached over to Jeff and began to alternate rubbing his back and running his fingers through his soft hair.

Personally, Jack was nervous as fuck, his stomach was a nest of wasp and butterflies, he was embarrassed and his face was redder than a tomato. 

But he was enjoying the ability to touch and comfort Jeff, wondering why he was in his bed in the first place but that is a question for later.


	12. A Day in Jeff's Brain.

Jeff's P.O.V 

When Jeff woke up in Jack's bed to being massaged by a mostly naked, monochromatic, sadistic clown it bugged him to the core of his arrogant heart, he wanted to lunge at the jackass-in-the-box for thinking he could touch him. 

But he was too tired, too worn out, he couldn't remember why and the massage certainly didn't make him wanna think.

It was nice in its own way, he was too drowsy to protest regardless how humiliating it was, and even so, who says no to a free massage?

Eventually falling asleep to the sound of Jack's breathing and the rain on the window tapping away.

(He's actually kinda cute,) Jeff thought in hazy consciousness, (He's a lot skinnier than I thought, kinda like he's anorexic, I guess his suit is a bit bigger than him.) 

Jeff thought about maybe rolling over and talking to the now sleeping clown, not about anything in particular, just to hear his voice- 

(No. I'm Jeff, Jeff the Killer. I don't do love.)

Sitting up to get out of the bed Jack sat up panting, his pupils wide and a film of sweat coating his thin pale frame. 

"The hells wrong with you?" Jeff sneered at the jittery clown.

"Nothing..don't worry about it Jeffy" Laughing Jack replied, emotionless, his pale black and white eyes glassed over.

"You sure, Jackie?" Jeff asked, "That looked like emotion I seen there for a second." 

"It's nothing Jeff." 

"Alright then" Jeff said to the thin scarred clown, getting alittle red at the realization of something.

"Hey Jack," He said, hiding his giggles "You might wanna cover up a bit" gesturing towards Laughing Jack's lower body after stealing glance. 

 

Jack snapped out of his blank state rushing to grab a blanket from around his legs where they fell, diving under them to hide himself and his embarrassment.

"Fuck off you ass" 

"Hey I wasn't the one dreaming about it" Jeff said making his way out of Jack's room, opening the squeaky door and making his way to the kitchen, getting occasional glances from some of the early risers shuffling about the living room and kitchen,  
Looking at the clock and seen it was 2:00am Jeff realized he'd been in Jack's room for about 3 hours.

"Well shit," Eyeless said "You look alive for once"

"Yeah yeah, thanks douche" Jeff retorted at him, making his way through the kitchen stumbling over one of BEN's toys, glancing out the window over the sink to see snow everywhere, something like a blizzard yet he could still make out smiling faces. 

(Creepy ass kids-) "Jeff it's just snow and fun" Toby said, interrupting his train of thought.

"Why don't you go join them then"

"Since you mentioned it I think I will" Said Toby, grabbing his dusty hoodie and heading outside, the negative 7-trillion degree wind blowing in, when the thermometer only read negative 12 degrees. 

Closing the door Toby left wide open Jeff caught the sight, (and scent? Faded candies, or sugar maybe?) of Laughing Jack outside building snowmen with the other pastas, big and small all out there playing. 

(Maybe I could go out there and play with Jack?)

(No, wait, that sounded bad) Jeff thought, embarrassing himself mentally while he swept up his plate and headed off to his room.


	13. Snow Day

Laughing Jack's P.O.V.

"You're a rough little shit you know that right?" Toby shouted at Jack, shaking snow out of his hair.

"It's not that I'm rough it's just you're built like a pencil, man" Laughing Jack said in a happy tone, teleporting behind the smaller male and shoving him into the snow rolling with laughter.

"Now that's not fair you gangly cunt!" Laughing as he got back up to throw a snowball into the clown's monotone face. 

Admiring the ensuing snowball war with the littler ones, while the older pasta's resorted to tackling each other and forcing people into the snow all in good fun. 

Looking over he caught sight of Jeff dashing as ever- (wait, dashing? Glaring. I meant glaring) Jack correcting himself, hurriedly dismissing the thought about the pale boy. (Not right now at least) smiling to himself as he leapt back into the barrage of snowballs and wrestling. 

Using his talents as an unfair advantage to warp behind people and trip them till Masky stomped on his hand causing the clown to draw back flailing his hand till he lunged at him to bury Masky in the snow. 

Jumping back up to see Jeff's smiling face charging at him to tackle him into the snow, not even a moment to think about teleporting away when Jeff was on top of him, his cold hands shoving Jack's shoulders into the snow as he vaulted over him with his lithe body executing a precise landing and getting a ball of snow smashed into his head. 

Jack burst into laughing as he seen Jeff jerk his head to the side to see who thrown it, a snowball in his hand primed to throw at the person.

Jeff's P.O.V. 

(That little shit,) Jeff thought getting ready to fling the ball at BEN, seeing Jack out of the corner of his eye still laying in the snow, (THAT little shit) smashing the ball across Jack's swirly cone nose earning a wince from the clown, watching him roll and leap up, too late to realize the others had surrounded him while he was distracted with Jack. 

"You little shits.." Jeff whispered, gathering snow into a ball, out numbered 5 to 1.

Jack gathered a snowball, standing beside him, (Kay, 2 to 5) still, losing odds but hey, what's the fun without challenge.

It was about dark when everyone got tired and cold and fled inside to the heat and their beds, we thought about doing something for Christmas but then ball never got rolling so they just gave up.

Jack was nice though, not really a Christmas gift but he seemed to be able to put up with everyone's various moods of shit and still find the energy to roughhouse with people. 

On the way to his room Jeff stole a glance into the clown's room, buried under his blankets with his face smushed into his pillows, for lack of a better word he looked worn out and dead. 

Thinking about climbing into his bed like before, but deciding against it, letting Jack get his sleep as Jeff backed away from the door and headed into his own room, laying down to sleep.


	14. Changes

Laughing Jack's P.O.V 

Jack woke with an ache in his hips, a raging boner, and confidence that he had a wet dream.

(Yay me) Jack thought, awkwardly sliding off his bed onto the floor, and getting up and gathering his usual outfit to take a shower, his black hair starting to feel grimy from the roughhousing in the snow the previous day. 

Heading down the dark burgundy themed hall in his pajamas, shower set in one hand, clown suit in the other as he knocked with his elbow, waited, and pushed the door open to the bathroom on this hall. 

Setting his things down on the table and cutting on the hot water and setting it to shower.

Looking at himself in the mirror as the water heats up, dark bags under his already dark eyes, his pale skin paler, and a bad case of bedhead.

He looked grade A insane, but he was cool with that, some days at least, (Not today though)  
Jack thought as he stripped down and stepped into the scalding water.

Feeling the hot water flow down his pale, scarred skin, the heat of the water tracing red lines on his skin as the steam stuffed the air, sweeping his hands through his thick black hair with shampoo and conditioner, swapping it for body wash and his hand across his body and washing it all off.

Feeling thoroughly clean Jack cut the water off and stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself, believing no one would be awake this early Jack walked out of the bathroom, and half walked half tripped over Jeff by fucking coincidence. 

Jeff the Killer's P.O.V

On his way to the kitchen Jeff quite literally walked into Jack when he stepped out of the bathroom, throwing up his hands to protect his face and dick, and on collision with Jack, accidentally feeling the clown's. 

Both of their stark white faces red as peppers at the realization, Jack's boney chest still as they jerked back from each other. 

Not able to make eye contact with each other, "S-sorry Jeffy" Jack stuttered out, rushing past towards his room and shutting the door.

(Was he giggling?) Jeff thought, taking some breaths to calm himself, starting to laugh a little about the whole thing as he continued to the kitchen hoping no one else happened to be awake. 

Jeff felt like baking, something sugary, (something for two..) going about the cabinets gathering things he needed, after about 20 minutes of mixing and preheating the oven he put the soon-to-be cupcakes in and sat in the living room couch, pulling out his phone and playing random little games. 

Hearing the oven beep quietly after a while Jeff got up, pulling mitts on and took the tray from the oven, letting the two plain cupcakes sit and cool a little before spiraling on thick, rich, layers of pink icing. 

One of his favorite colors but he didn't know about Jack..(But can anyone say no to cupcakes?) Jeff thought, setting the two on a plate and quietly walking to the door of Laughing Jack's room.

Summing up his surprisingly meager courage, Jeff knocked on the door, three little taps on the wooden door, his hands shaking the little plate containing the identical cupcakes. 

(What if he doesn't even like cupcakes...or pink..or me?) Jeff thought, surprising himself with the last bit, zoning out into thought, not even noticing Laughing Jack slide his door open slowly to avoid the creak. 

"Hello" Jack said, ominously like Riff Raff off Rocky Horror Picture Show, hardly noticing Jack wave his hand in front of his face till he snapped his fingers, bringing Jeff back to reality. 

"Perhaps you'd better...come inside" Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly  
(Dammit, now I upset him, but) remembering he had the cupcakes, swinging the plate to a stop in front of him.

"You made..cupcakes Jeffy?" Jack stuttered out, his pale white cheeks blushing ever so slightly.

"One for you, and one for me" Jeff replied, stepping closer to the clown, seeing Jack blush even deeper brought a faint (but still there) smile and twinge of happiness to his demented heart, maybe more then a little..

Laughing Jack's P.O.V. 

Jeff knocking on his door was surprising, what was even more surprising was it wasn't the normal,  
Overconfident, cocky, asshole Jeff. He was shaky, kinda blushy, and zoned out of his mind when Jack opened the door to let him in. 

(But damn for all his nervousness Jeff sure could bake some cupcakes)

Leading Jeff to a chair while Jack sat on his own bed, both of them eating the cupcakes in awkward silence. 

"So..I'm sorry about earlier..in the hallway" Jeff spoke first, "Nah it's my fault, I should've looked in the hall first, or gotten dressed first" Jack replied, gently blushing, gazing down at the half eaten cupcake in his hands, tracing a circle around the pink icing. 

The awkward silence returning, sweeping his finger across the icing Jack leapt up and smeared a streak of pink icing across Jeff's pale forehead.

Cackling with laughter and Jeff shouted "You twisted motherfucker!" Rubbing the back of his hand on his forehead "You're a jackass you know that Jack?" Tapping his foot on the clown's shoe. 

"That's my foot Jeffy"  
"I know Jack"

(Well alright, two can play at that game) Jack thought, propping one foot over his thigh and bringing his other foot to rest on Jeff's knee, gently rolling his ankle causing it to pop which earned an uncomfortable face from Jeff.

"Knock it off, asshole, you know that feeling is cringeworthy" 

"Well actually I didn't but thanks for telling me" Jack replied with a devious grin. 

Mustering up the courage Jack stood and stretched, then flopped down in Jeff's lap, causing him to yelp in shock but he didn't try and remove the thinner boy. 

"Well what's all this about?" Jeff asked, awkwardly starting to rub Laughing Jack's hair "I dunno, seemed nice" 

"Is it...?" 

"Hmm I'm not sure, could use some candy" Jack said, reaching into his empty pocket and retrieving a handful of bright assorted candies and tossing a butterscotch candy into his mouth. "Hmm..perfect" blushing to himself "Want one Jeffery?" Offering a handful of candies to him, shoving them back into his pocket after he felt Jeff grab a few. 

"Sooo, whatcha wanna do?" Jack asked tentatively, feeling Jeff slowly slide his arms under his own and wrap around his stomach, almost protectively, sliding more into Jeff some, laying his head back on his collarbone. 

(Why isn't he hitting me?) Jack thought to himself while Jeff stroked his hair in silence, one arm still wrapped around his stomach.

(I thought he hated people, especially touching him) 

Laughing Jack was gonna test his luck, tilting his head to the side and looking up into Jeff's eye's, big and wide as the night sky, not that Jack's were any different. 

Putting his hand on Jeff's defined jaw and aligning it with himself he leaned forward,

And kissed him.


	15. Chapter 15

Jeff's P.O.V

Feeling Jack's lips meet his, Jeff slid his arm around the smaller male, gently hugging him.

Breathing in the scent of candy, tasting it on Jack's tongue when Jeff slide his into his mouth. 

The sounds of breathing and gentle hums filling the room, "You know, you're cute when you do that" Jeff said, Jack looking at him quizzically, "When I do what?" 

"Be assertive, you're usually always in your little shell so it's cute when you come out for a while"

"Am not" Jack said, blushing slightly

 

"Be quiet you diva," smiling as he sat up, 

"You know, you're quite possibly the gayest straight person I've ever met, Jeff"

"Who said I'm straight Jacky?"

"Well..I mean you let me kiss you and all but I figured it was just a spur of the moment thing,"

"Nah, I wanted you to," sitting back down on Jack's lap "I liked it too" kissing the clown's pale forehead.

Jack's P.O.V 

"Alright as much as I would enjoy to sit here all day with you, I require food," his stomach grumbling in agreement, sliding Jeff off him, bending down to put on and lace up his shoes, the back of his shirt coming untucked.

"Jack, you're white all over, wear a black and white suit, why the hell are you wearing purple boxers?" 

"Uh..hm..umm," Jack stammered, "Because I can I suppose? What're you gonna do about it?"

"Hm. Nothing, yet" eyeballing at Jack, hopping up to join him in the hunt for food.

Opening the door to the smell of food and what he was pretty sure was the sounds of Star Wars reciting facts about the DS-1 to himself in a nerdish stupor. 

"You like Star Wars Jeff?"

"Ehh, some, haven't really sat down to watch all of them so it's just bits and pieces"

"Damn, well I'm forcing you to watch all seven of them"

"Jack, how're you gonna force me?"

"Strap you to a table, or stuff like that" 

"Oh? I think I just might make you force me" Jeff said bumping Jack with his hip.

"Oh shut up never mind" Jack replied red faced and giggling.

As he and Jeff turned the corner at the end of the hall opening up to the kitchen and living room and so on, Jack caught onto an unfamiliar laugh, so normal and soothing it made him anxious, tugging at Jeff's sleeve when he seen who made the laugh Jeff leaned over and whispered "I see him too"

Looking at the male human, tall, pale skin, tan jacket, blue eyes, blonde hair, glasses too.

And he stretched out his arm,

"Hi," he spoke, in that same soft voice, I'm Jeffery, Jeffery Dahmer"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again guys, happy that you made it this far, what do you think? You guys like it so far? Tell me what you think please, it helps a lot. Thanksssss!!! (I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow some time)


End file.
